


Don't Touch My Alpha

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fighting, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Omega Reader, Rough Sex, Scents, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, feral omega reader, hydra goons - Freeform, hydra setting traps, protective omega reader, proud alpha, smug alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: Hydra makes the mistake of threatening your alpha
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Don't Touch My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I added more and just decided to make it, it's own little fic.....might make a follow-up.

Steve struggles in the restraints, unbreakable, that’s a rare thing, but possible, this is hydra after all. He’s strapped to the wall, ankles, and wrist. He hates fucking traps.

What he hates, even more, is you getting pulled into it because of him, there you stand, off to the side of him in the smallish room now full of hydra goons, you are outnumbered and unlike Steve, you don’t have amazing serum to help you out. You are just an omega agent.

They didn’t gag him, which was nice, meant he could keep throwing out insults and threats, he was ignored though, the top hydra goon laughing at you, and it makes you glare even more, but the fucking fool makes the deadly mistake of threatening Steve and now your scent turns so angry and sour, it’s like tires on fire.

You bare your teeth and still they laugh at you and Steve, well, “You guys really shouldn’t have done that.” He mumbles, he’s seen you go to bat for him, something he always finds cute and sexy but now, oh they don’t know what they have done.

Steve is kind of curious to see what happens.

The goons look to him a bit confused, because they just _don’t get it.._

With a scream, you go on the attack surprising them, which is all you needed really. People always underestimate you. Fucking alpha assholes.

You’re nearly feral with the way you go on the attack, when these mother fuckers dared to say what they would do to Steve, how they would hurt him, kill him, you had simply....lost it.

She charges the first two men, swings around one, wraps her hands around his neck and snaps it, she ducks down affoiding the other one before she kicks up into his balls and kicks with enough force to bring him down, then she snaps his neck with a growl.

The six remaining men charge her at once and it’s then she loses herself in the fight, feral in her fighting, her brain just...shuts off. She gets the knife of one away from them and stabs him in the throat, she swoops down and slams her elbow into the gut of another, before slamming her head up into his nose, killing him.

Four remain as she gets away from their attacks by dodging and weaving away like a rabbit. She kicks out to one of their knees, breaking it before hitting him in the chest with her palm hard enough to make his heart stop beating.

Another guy goes to grab her from behind and she grabs his arm and breaks his wrist before swinging him around, taking his gun from his holster and shooting him in the head.

The other two come at her with knives and she disarms them and uses it on them right in their hearts repeatedly until they fall to the ground.

You are a bit out of it....standing there covered in blood spatters here and there....and your growling at an empty room.

When you stalk over to Steve, his eyes are wide and lust blown to high heaven, his scent like NOTHING you have smelled before and as soon as he’s free you are both fucking right there on the floor, dead bodies around you, blood, gore, doesn’t matter.

All that matters is he’s alive, your alive and anyone that threatens him won’t live long, “Fucking hell omega, fucking hottest thing I have ever seen, you are a goddess, my little killer.” He growls as he fucks into you brutally as you give his neck bite marks to last at least an hour.

His scent has never been so smug and you purr loudly at the praise.


End file.
